wwvefandomcom_es-20200213-history
FvS Academy Alumni
Durante su carrera, Francisco ha creado numerosos personajes, que en un inicio son personificados por el mismo y luego son "heredados" por algunos de sus alumnos. Algunos de los más exitosos son nombrados a continuación. The Destroyer The Destroyer es el alter ego más importante y popular creado por Francisco. Sus inicios se remontan al año 2006, apareciendo incluso un par de veces en la World Wrestling Generation (WWG). *'Movimientos finales y de firma' **''Seven Laws of Noah'' (Enzuigiri to a opponent placed on the top rope) **'Kneeling piledriver' **''The Bustah'' (Falling slam turned into an implant DDT) **''The Bomb'' (Elevated sitout powerbomb) **Flying clothesline **Reverse DDT **Reverse thrown suplex **Running clothesline **Sleeper hold **Suplex lift turned into an elevated kneeling shoulder backbreaker *'Campeonatos y logros' **HWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) **HWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con The Killer The Killer The Killer es el segundo personaje importante creado por Francisco, posteriormente utilizado por un amigo. Dentro de su carrera, Killer ha sido aliado y enemigo de Francisco, pero a pesar de su gran popularidad, no ha recibido mayor push. Ultimamente, realiza apariciones exporádicas como face, luchando un par de veces y volviendo a desaparecer por un largo tiempo. *'Movimientos finales y de firma' **''Payerbrook'' (Double underhook reverse front powerslam) **''Killer Buster'' (Reverse spinning seated side slam) **''Try Again, You Lost My Friend'' (High-speed spining seated side slam) **''Wake Up, Bitch'' (Repeated slaps followed by a lifting complete shot) **Brainbuster **Elevated necbreaker **Springboard imploding splash **Spinebuster **Suplex followed by a running pointed fist drop *'Campeonatos y logros' **HWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con The Destroyer Mike Levy, Jr. Mike Levy o Mike Levy, Jr. es quizás el luchador más exitoso creado por Francisco. Durante su corta carrera, ya ha conseguido ser campeón triple corona. Es apodado como "The Most Powerful Man in Sports Entertainment" por su incomparable poder físico. *'Movimientos finales y de firma' **''Levy Strike'' (Powerbomb lift onto a knee lift strike) **'Sleeper hold turned into a spike DDT' **'Elimination Machine' (Spining High Angle Backdrop onto DDT) - En sus inicios **''Not Finished Yet?'' (Running lifting one shoulder powerbomb) **''Insert Name Here'' (Double underhook one shoulder alley oop) **''High Cracker'' (Military press twisted into a high lifting side backbreaker) **''Power-line'' (Running high-impact clothesline) **Back body drop **Double underhook lifting DDT **High lift chokeslam backbreaker **Muscle buster **Powerslam **Pumphandle fallaway slam **Running flip spear - Innovada **Snapmare driver **STO **Three-quarter facelock Russian legsweep **Tilt-a-whirl front powerslam *'Campeonatos y logros' **HWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **HWF Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) **HWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Francisco **Triple Crown Championship (segundo) Howard Füller Howard Füller es un personaje creado por Francisco. Su gimmick es un alemán nazi, que se cree superior a todos los luchadores de la empresa. Es considerado uno de los mejores personajes técnicos de Francisco. *'Movimientos finales y de firma' **''All Hail The Führer'' (Inverted facelock camel clutch) **''Das Deutschlandlied'' (High angle backdrop driver dropped into a high knee strike to the face) **''Deutscher Bund'' (Argentine cutter) **''German Drop'' (Double underhook mat slam) **''German Slam'' (Vertical suplex side slam) **''German Smash'' (Spinning fireman's carry dropped into a facebreaker knee smash) **''German Throw'' (Fireman's carry elevated powerbomb) **''Mein Kampf'' (Samoan driver) **Bridging cobra clutch **Double underhook backbreaker **Double underhook piledriver **German suplex **Knee drop **Leg trap chokeslam **Splash **Trapping headbutts *'Campeonatos y logros' **HWF Championship of Honor (1 vez, actual) Shawn Regal Shawn Regal es el personaje más reciente de Francisco. Es el sobrino en kayfabe de William Regal, y su hombre esta inspirado en él y en Shawn Michaels. Presenta un estilo de lucha rápida combinada con técnica y se estableció como face al momento de su debut en abril de 2009. *'Movimientos finales y de firma' **''Regal Cutter'' (Vertical suplex cutter) **''Rolling Stake'' (Diving front flip corkscrew elbow drop) **''N**ts Crusher'' (High speed reverse atomic drop followed by a jacknife pin) **''Regal-plex'' (Half nelson suplex) **''Regal Knee'' (Running high knee) **Corkscrew corner dropkick - Adopted from Francisco **Flapjack **Front flip neckbreaker to a seated oponent **Jumping heel kick **Kesagiri chop **Atomic drop followed by a backdrop **Springboard outside to inside corner dropkick **Swinging neckbreaker **Swinging reverse DDT *'Campeonatos y logros' **HWF Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) **HWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) **HWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con William Regal David Lowe *'Movimientos finales' **''Total Knock Out / TKO'' **'Arm trap sitout spinebuster'' **'High lift implant DDT' - En sus inicios *'Movmientos de firma' **Big boot **Hammerlock front facelock suplex **Flapjack cutter **Reverse DDT **Reverse thrown olypmic slam **Running big boot to a cornered oponent **Top rope corner dropkick to a seated oponent Michael Boromir *'Movimientos finales' **''Call of Gondor'' (Sitout reverse hip toss) **'Flip DDT' *'Movimientos de firma' **Neckbreaker **Suplex **Fist drop **Drive-by knee strike **Diving double elbow drop **Front corner toss followed by a falling reverse DDT *'Campeonatos y logros' **HWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)